Anything But Ordinary
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: "They already think I'm weird because they don't understand things that aren't considered normal," she answers. "Sometimes I like making them wonder.":: In which there's a method to Luna's madness and Ginny enjoys playing along.


_Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition._

 _Holyhead Harpies, Beater 2_

 _Mandatory: Write about DetectiveInspectorSydney's headcanon (Luna is more aware of the effect she has on people than anyone realizes. She knows her interests and beliefs make people uncomfortable, so she sometimes exaggerates behaviors in order to fit in the box they think she belongs, because it makes them feel comfortable in their own ignorance)_

 _Optional: (quote) "This is not a normal day."- Raymond Gaines, San Andreas, (object) paintbrush, (word) possible_

 _Thanks to Sam for beta'ing_

 _Word Count: 1,127_

* * *

Ginny's attention catches when she sees a quick pale blur of movement out of the corner of her eye. She sets her book down and looks up, a small smile tugging at her lips when she sees Luna spinning around in a strange dance across the courtyard, a paintbrush clutched in her hands. The Ravenclaw moves the paintbrush along as though the air is a canvas, and she's painting a masterpiece no one else can see.

"Loony! Hey, Loony!"

When Ginny hears the mocking voice, she clenches her fists, ready to spring into action. The group of girls that pass don't seem to notice her; their eyes are fixed upon the dancing blonde. Ginny climbs to her feet, watching and waiting.

"What are you doing?" Opal Farrow sneers, eyes narrowing. "Trying to scare away the Narspurts?"

Luna slows to a stop, her wide eyes resting on the Gryffindor that leads the small mob. "Nargles," she corrects patiently with a kind smile. "Or Wrackspurts. They're not a problem now, but the Sprinkleplum Fairyelves are."

Ginny covers her mouth, skillfully disguising a laugh as a cough. In the two years that they've been friends, Luna has told her about hundreds of strange, impossible creatures, but this one sounds too ridiculous. She wonders what Luna is playing at.

"You should really be careful," Luna continues. "Sprinkleplum Fairyelves aren't particularly nice. I have a spare paintbrush, if you'd like. I can teach you the dance to ward them off."

When Luna pulls another brush from her mess of blonde waves, Opal draws back as though she's been offered a pile of flaming centaur dung. Her friends scatter, all looking equally horrified by the offer; one even lets out a shriek. Opal sniffs. "Come on. I hear lunacy is catching," she says before turning on her heel and striding off, the other girls close behind.

Seemingly oblivious, Luna continues her dance, now armed with both paintbrushes, spinning along with a serene smile. Ginny watches her for a moment, shaking her head. After they became friends, Ginny had worried over Luna constantly. More than once, Ginny had found herself rushing to Luna's side with her wand drawn, ready to hex anyone who insulted her friend. Now, Ginny realizes that Luna can take care of herself, whether she's aware of it or not.

Smiling to herself, Ginny collects her book and makes her way over to her friend. Luna slows in her spinning, but she doesn't stop. "Sprinkleplum Fairyelves?" the Gryffindor snorts. "Even I know you made that up."

Luna shrugs. "I do that sometimes," she explains, finally coming to a stop, swaying slightly. "They're going to laugh at me regardless, so I may as well enjoy myself."

Ginny observes Luna curiously. She's always assumed her friend didn't know what others said about her. Now, she isn't so sure. "You make them think you're weird on purpose?"

The other girl smiles, offering another gentle shrug. "They already think I'm weird because they don't understand things that aren't considered normal," she answers. "Sometimes I like making them wonder."

"Doesn't it bother you that some people don't want to be your friend because of it?"

Luna taps a paintbrush gently against her chin, the bristles fanning out as she seems to lose herself in thought for several moments. "You're my friend," she says simply. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. The ones who actually matter don't care if others think I'm 'eccentric'."

"You're not eccentric," Ginny says. "You're just… Luna."

The blonde beams as though this is the greatest compliment she's ever received. Her blue eyes brighten, and her nose scrunches as she smiles. "Daddy says special people are often lonely when the world doesn't understand. But I'm not. Not anymore," she says. "I don't think I mind others not caring for me."

"So you scare them away?" Ginny laughs.

"Only closed minds are scared of what they don't understand."

Ginny has to admit that Luna has a point. She's considered relatively normal, but she's heard people whisper nasty names behind her back, just as she's heard people openly mock Luna. People will always be there to hate anything they don't find socially acceptable. Why not have fun with it?

"Would the Sprinkleplum Fairyelves be more likely to stay away if two people did the dance?" Ginny asks with a grin, gesturing at the spare paintbrush with her outstretched hand.

Luna returns the grin, nodding, handing Ginny a brush. "The dance is simple," she says. "Spin around and pretend to paint."

Ginny feels silly as she moves the brush over the air, her feet carrying her in a fast circle. She's never actively tried to draw attention to herself, and a blush heats her cheeks. The embarrassment only lasts a few moments, though, and she quickly begins to laugh as she mimics Luna's movements.

"This is actually pretty fun," Ginny squeals as she and Luna nearly collide in their dance.

"Don't go too fast!" Luna calls. "They won't be able to see you!"

The courtyard blurs as Ginny moves along. She can see the outlines of people. Some draw closer to their friends, no doubt whispering about the spectacle before them, but Ginny doesn't care.

…

"I didn't think it could be possible for anyone to be as weird as Loony," Opal says when Ginny enters the common room later. "I always thought you were okay, Ginny. Guess I was wrong."

Normally, Ginny would have a heated retort ready. However, after her day with Luna, she finds herself smiling. "What's weird about wanting to keep Sprinkleplum Fairyelves away?" she asks. "I hear they feed on ignorance. You should be grateful I'm doing this."

Opal's cheeks darken to a nasty shade of puce. She scowls. "You're the one that looked ignorant," she snaps. "I don't know why you're even friends with that girl. Loony is…" She trails off, shuddering for emphasis.

Ginny purses her lips. Luna may have given her a new outlook on life, but this peacefulness can only go so far. With a sigh, she draws her wand. "You don't like what you don't understand," she says simply, her voice low and dangerous. "But this okay. I don't need you to like me; neither does Luna."

Opal takes a step back, eyes on the wand aimed at her chest. "You-"

"Also, her name is _Luna._ Not Loony. Learn it."

Before Opal can respond, Ginny walks past her, head held high and a satisfied smile on her lips. It's been an unusual day that's taught her a lot.

Luna doesn't need her protection. All she needs is someone to accept her and play along. Maybe Ginny will never be as comfortable in her differences, but her mind is open, and she's willing to give the a chance.


End file.
